légende personnelle
by ylg
Summary: Séparés dans leur petite enfance, c'est par chance que Gonou et Kanan se retrouve à l'âge adolescent, sans avoir eu la possibilité d'être une vraie famille. Et comme il existe plusieurs types d'amour... et des tas de raisons pour faire avec.
1. bribes de souvenirs

Mettons que ceci est une _prequel_ à mon recueil "Jardin secret" ( /s/5514542/ ), histoire de cimenter le début de l'histoire entre Gonou et Kanan.

* * *

**Titre : **Séparés  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **Saiyūki  
**Personnages : **Cho Gonō ; Cho Kanan  
**Genre : **gen-ish/drame  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer : **propriété de Minekura Kazuya, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Notes : **pour ce que j'en sais, la _back-story_ de Gonou se limite à ça ; celle de Kanan à côté ici c'est de mon invention.

**Thème : **2#5, « mémoire » pour 5 sens  
**Continuité :** quand ils étaient petits  
**Nombre de mots : **2 x 250

oOo

Le petit Gonō n'a pas de souvenirs de sa famille. Elle a éclaté quand il n'avait que trois ans. Il sait, quelque part, qu'il avait un père et une sœur aînée. Sa mère l'a laissé à un orphelinat, il n'a plus jamais entendu parler ensuite de ses parents, et il fini par les oublier.  
Il a beau être un garçon brillant, sa mémoire ne remonte pas assez loin. Ce que sa conscience a engrangé commence à l'orphelinat. Avant, au-delà, il n'y a plus accès, tout s'est estompé avec le temps. C'est peut-être encore dans son corps, mais pas dans sa tête.

Il lui reste le souvenir d'un souvenir, un savoir objectif, sans émotion. Autrefois, il avait une grande sœur, un autre lui-même, dont il a été séparé. Il n'est plus sûr de son nom, il ne se souvient pas de son visage, de la couleur de ses yeux ou du son de sa voix. Parfois, il imagine, et souvent, il se reprend en préférant ne pas trop rêver.

Parce que les Sœurs l'ont suggéré, il se dit qu'il espère la revoir un jour. Mais saura-t-il la reconnaître ?  
Son seul indice, c'est leur nom de famille, à supposer qu'elle n'en change pas entre-temps, et l'espoir qu'en la rencontrant, quelque chose réveillera ses souvenirs et le fera la reconnaître, même si aujourd'hui il serait incapable de l'évoquer.  
Et face à elle, ressentira-t-il enfin l'affection qui lui manque envers le monde au jour le jour ?

oOo

Kanan a vécu son enfance avec un père qui l'adorait. Elle était tout ce qu'il lui restait, disait-il souvent en la serrant très fort contre lui. Elle ne se souvient pas de sa mère. Papa lui a appris à ne pas lui poser la question. Elle suppose que quelque chose de triste a dû lui arriver et comme elle ne veut pas voir son papa triste, elle n'insiste pas. Elle finit par ne plus y penser.

Un jour, ayant joué avec d'autres enfants, une idée lui vient.  
« Et moi, je n'ai pas de petit frère ? »  
Quelque chose lui dit qu'elle devrait. Est-ce un souvenir ou juste un rêve, une enfant de cinq ans ne fait pas cette différence.  
Les yeux de son père se voilent et c'est d'une voix sourde qu'il lui explique,  
« Tu en avais un, mais ta mère l'a emmené quand elle est partie.  
- Mais ça doit faire très-très longtemps. Et ils ne reviendront pas ?  
- Non ma chérie, ils ne reviendront jamais. Oublie-les. »

Elle sait qu'elle ne doit pas demander pourquoi. Papa n'a plus l'air seulement triste, mais aussi presque en colère et elle ne veut pas le fâcher.  
Quelque temps plus tard, une voisine perd son mari et Kanan apprend ce qu'est la mort, d'où ne jamais revenir mais de peut-être se revoir une autre vie. Elle engrange ce savoir dans un coin de sa mémoire.  
Deux ans après Papa meurt dans un accident ; elle se retrouve à l'orphelinat : une nouvelle vie.


	2. son sourire

**Titre : **Cette fille et son sourire  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **Saiyūki  
**Personnages/Couple : **Cho Gonō, Cho Kanan  
**Genre : **début  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer : **propriété de Minekura Kazuya, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thème : **2#4, « rire » pour 5 sens  
**Nombre de mots : **1300

oOo

Gonō a toujours été doué pour les études, dans tous les domaines, et avant même qu'il ne finisse son cursus de base il avait reçu de nombreuses propositions d'écoles supérieures prestigieuses.  
Il a quitté l'orphelinat sans regret, tournant le dos à toute son enfance sans aucun regard en arrière. Sa nouvelle vie, sur un campus immense, ne lui apporte pas le bonheur : il n'est vraiment pas doué pour ça, mais au moins une grande satisfaction. Les cours les plus ardus présentent ce dont il avait besoin, intellectuellement. Quant aux autres étudiants, c'est à peine s'il remarque qu'ils existent. Il est toujours renfermé. Il ne se mêle pas beaucoup aux autres.

Alors pourquoi accepte-t-il de participer à une grande soirée de fête ?  
Peut-être parce qu'on a triché en la lui présentant comme un séminaire auto-organisé par des étudiants d'années supérieures d'un cycle voisin. Et oui, ça a commencé comme ça, c'est vrai, dans un cadre non formel mais bien avec une conférence et un débat. Mais nombre dans l'assistance n'étaient pas bien sérieux et ça a vite dégénéré de manière festive. Pris dans une des dernières discussions animées en cercle restreint, il ne s'est pas aperçu tout de suite du relâchement progressif ambiant.

Et maintenant que, un peu déçu, il aimerait prendre congé, on le retient : mais non voyons, qu'il reste encore, la fête et les débats ne sont pas mutuellement exclusif et l'on aimerait continuer la discussion encore, accepte-t-il un verre et quel est son avis sur tel autre sujet ?

Pourquoi l'a-t-on invité exactement ? se demande-t-il alors seulement. Car un de ses condisciples lui en parlé spécialement et a insisté pour qu'il vienne. Ça n'était pas juste des invitations généralistes, quoi qu'il se retrouve ici du monde d'à peu près tous les horizons. Et il a accepté parce que le sujet l'intéressait, sans voir beaucoup plus loin.

Il obtient sa réponse rapidement : il y a les têtes d'œuf sur qui il peut compter pour s'accrocher au côté intellectuel de la discussion, qui ont dû avoir vent de ses intérêts académiques, et puis… des filles lui font de l'œil et essaient de l'entraîner des sommets du débat vers des pentes plus mouvantes. En pure perte, d'ailleurs. Gonō n'a pas vraiment conscience de l'attrait qu'il exerce sur elles.

Parce que malgré ses dehors froids, on lui reconnaît ces qualités : qu'il est du côté des génies, et qu'il est agréable à regarder, et certaines confondent même son indifférence au commun du monde pour de la timidité ou du grand mystère délicieux.

Il y a notamment cette fille, qui insiste pour faire connaissance. Que lui veut-elle donc, elle avec son sourire nerveux ? Il n'aurait pas dû accepter cette invitation.

Elle commence par se présenter, avec un petit rire poli. Parce que c'est ce qui se fait, apparemment. D'une une autre promotion mais qui a sensiblement le même âge que lui, et surtout le même nom de famille : alors que d'autres se présentent par le seul prénom, elle insiste là-dessus, attendant… quelque chose, une réaction de sa part.  
Quelqu'un a dû parler de lui à cette fille, pour qu'elle trouve leur nom commun si intéressant à remarquer.  
Il ne l'avait jamais remarquée lui-même. Il ne s'intéresse pas assez aux autres pour cela et il ne laisse même pas les autres lui parler assez longtemps pour que quiconque ait fait les présentations dans l'autre sens. C'est donc elle qui l'approche la première et le lui fait noter.

Et elle lui pose des questions terriblement personnelles : Son nom à lui et les caractères qui l'écrivent, sa date de naissance, et s'il a de la famille ?  
Il lui répond quand même. Et même s'il s'efforce de ne rien laisser transparaître, parce qu'il ne veut pas se monter stupidement la tête, dans sa poitrine son cœur accélère.

Le même nom et la même date et elle aussi a l'air de chercher quelles sont les chances pour que ne soit qu'une coïncidence ?

Sous les yeux stupéfaits de l'assistance qui le prenait pour un pantin de bois incapable de sentiments ou une belle prise qui prendrait bien plus de temps que ça pour être ferrée, selon, Cho Gonō – 17 ans – première année – physique et théologie – tu sais celui qui a de si beaux yeux verts et qui pose toujours des questions qui font bicher les profs – Cho Gonō entraîne une fille quasiment inconnue à l'écart pour discuter avec elle.

Ils comparent donc leur situation de famille, ou plutôt son absence, leur région d'origine.

Il y a un moment de flottement où il n'y a plus rien d'autre que son visage figé. Tout ce qui les entoure disparaît, seulement leurs dernières paroles qui font écho, encore et encore, au point qu'il n'est plus sûr de les avoir bien comprises.

Il se surprend et s'effraie presque, à éclater de rire. Ça n'est pas qu'il trouve ça drôle, au contraire. C'est la surprise, le choc.  
Elle semble comprendre, d'ailleurs. Et elle, c'est de plaisir qu'elle rit.

o

Cette fille – Kanan, sa sœur Kanan – sourit et rit tout le temps. Gonō ne sait qu'en penser.  
Lui ne se souvient jamais avoir été assez heureux pour ça.  
Oh bien sûr, beaucoup de filles font ça. Mais elle, il y a quelque chose de spécial dans la lumière de son sourire, dans le tintement de son rire. Ça n'est pas logique pourtant et ça le perturbe.  
Ça devrait l'exaspérer. Quelque part ça l'exaspère effectivement. Et en même temps, depuis cette soirée et cet incroyable coup de chance, il recherche constamment cette fille et sa joie. Pas juste à cause de cette information : voilà, il a retrouvé la sœur qu'il avait perdue depuis plus d'une douzaine d'années. Ça ne fait pas tout.

Il ne se précipite pas aveuglément vers elle parce que les liens du sang. Il l'observe, il la détaille.  
Elle ne lui ressemble pas beaucoup. Évidemment, jumeaux fraternels, de genres différents, ils ne pouvaient pas être la photocopie l'un de l'autre et si jamais leurs parents dont ils ne gardent pas souvenirs ne se ressemblaient déjà pas, les caractères pouvaient être distribués complètement aléatoirement. Des yeux noisette et des cheveux châtains rassemblés en une lourde tresse peut-être quelque chose de similaire dans la forme du visage ?  
Elle a l'air de bien l'aimer, mais d'aimer aussi beaucoup de monde.  
Qu'a-t-il de spécial ? A-t-il seulement de quelque chose de spécial ?

Il ne sait pas. Il ne sait plus. Pour la première fois, Gonō se fiche éperdument de comprendre le comment et le pourquoi d'un problème.

Il admet juste qu'il apprécie Kanan. Qu'il l'a trouve jolie et agréable à fréquenter même si elle est tellement déconcertante. Sur le plan personnalité, elle ne lui ressemble pas du tout, mais alors vraiment pas. Mais ça n'est pas grave. Il découvre qu'il peut faire avec. Que leurs différences ne sont pas incompatibles. Peut-être qu'elles pourraient même être complémentaires, quelque part.

Il n'a pas spécialement envie qu'elle soit plus comme lui. Il n'y en a aucun besoin dans l'autre sens non plus d'ailleurs. Et il ne sait pas encore si c'est un bien ou un mal, pourtant l'idée qu'il pourrait quand même, lui, devenir peut-être un peu plus comme elle, lui donne envie de sourire, du même plaisir qu'elle exprime si facilement et non pas d'un quelconque ridicule de situation… preuve que le changement a déjà commencé.


	3. le premier pas

**Titre : **Le premier pas  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **Saiyūki  
**Personnages/Couple : **Cho Kanan (/Cho Gonō), quelques OFCs sans importance  
**Genre : **gen-ish  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer : **propriété de Minekura Kazuya, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thème : **2#3, « mouvement » pour 5 sens  
**Nombre de mots : **900+

oOo

_He bien maintenant, nous savons qui nous sommes, objectivement. Ce que nous sommes plus exactement. Mais en tant que personnes, nous avons encore à faire connaissance ?_  
L'entrevue rapide au cours de cette fameuse soirée n'était qu'un prélude ; le premier mouvement de leur nouvelle relation commencera ensuite. Juste ça, c'est énorme et c'est pourtant bien trop peu. Il va leur falloir se revoir, beaucoup et souvent.

o

Les amies de Kanan sont vertes de jalousie. Elles aussi avaient entendu parler de ce beau garçon inaccessible et quelques unes caressaient secrètement le projet de l'approcher. Elles étaient prévenues que ça serait difficile.  
L'apercevoir à cette soirée et le trouver encore plus attirant que prévu n'a fait que renforcer ce désir, et l'impression qu'il faudrait ruser pour y arriver. Plusieurs ont renoncé d'emblée, craignant de ne pas être à la hauteur. Deux ou trois ont tenté leur chance, essayant de briller intellectuellement devant lui pour piquer son intérêt et... sont tombées à plat. L'une a réussi à nouer conversation mais a déchanté tout de même : impossible de l'en faire dévier. Sensible à son discours peut-être, mais absolument pas à ses charmes.  
Et Kanan, elle, a tenté l'approche inverse ; elle y est allée tout de go, sans s'embarrasser du moindre subterfuge, sans essayer de prouver quoi que ce soit. Terriblement directe, sans même essayer d'être subtile. Elle voulait connaître tout de suite leurs possibilités de compatibilité avant de lancer la moindre stratégie, leur expliquera-t-elle ensuite !  
Et sans aucune honte. Les copines n'en reviennent pas de sa hardiesse, ni du résultat.

« Mais enfin !  
- N'empêche, là où marcher sur des œufs et faire des détours a échoué, y aller au bulldozer a réussi.

- Ce brillant garçon est-il donc finalement un abruti incapable de détecter des signaux discrets ?  
- Peut-être, peut-être pas, et ça m'est égal. »

Ben tiens, que le reste lui est égal : elle a réussi à obtenir un premier tête-à-tête et une promesse de rendez-vous, elle.

On la regarde de travers, et ce Gonō autrefois si convoité, d'un œil plus critique maintenant.

Quand même, une jeune fille bien ne devrait idéalement pas faire le premier pas, et en tout cas surtout pas de cette manière, une passe de façon si vulgaire ! Et un garçon bien ne devrait pas apprécier non plus qu'elle fasse ce geste si osé.

Ça ne se fait pas, dit-on. Mais Kanan l'a fait, et Gonō a répondu favorablement.

« Abruti je ne crois quand même pas mais il n'est peut-être pas si bien qu'on le dit, après tout.  
- Ça, je le saurai quand je le connaîtrai mieux.  
- Parce qu'en plus tu ne sais même pas !  
- Ben non. On ne savait rien de lui avant cette soirée. Juste que les profs le considèrent comme un génie, ses camarades comme un extraterrestre et on a vu qu'il a de beaux yeux. C'est pire que juste de la surface, on ne sait pas du tout ce qu'il y a dessous.  
- Et ça t'a suffi quand même pour aller le voir, pourtant ?  
- Heh, oui.  
- Et de quoi vous avez parlé, alors, pour que tu poursuives ?  
- Ça c'est un secret.  
- Quand même je suis déçue.

Toujours gentille avec ses amies, Kanan console leur dépit et encourage la persévérance :

« Oh, mais rien ne t'empêche de réessayer.  
- Tu renonces déjà ?  
- Mais ce n'est pas ça du tout.  
- Tu te fiches de nous ?  
- Je ne vous avais pas dit ? C'est mon frère. »

Les surprises se succèdent aux surprises !

« Non tu ne nous avait pas dit !  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces salades ? »

Devant les mines ahuries de ses amies, Kanan y réfléchit à deux fois. S'il leur manquait une information, c'est normal qu'elles aient compris la situation de travers. Et cette information si précieuse à laquelle elle osait à peine croire...

« Ah oui, c'est vrai. Je préférais me taire tant que... Un peu de superstition, disons. J'aurais eu l'air de quoi si je m'étais trompée et que ça n'était pas lui...  
- Mais arrête, attends. Depuis quand tu as un frère ?  
- He bien, depuis ma naissance. Ou depuis hier maintenant que je l'ai retrouvé. On a été séparés tout petits quand nos parents ont divorcé.  
- Mon dieu quel conte de fées !  
- Mais alors il est toujours libre ?  
- Et si ça se trouve s'il était si froid avec tout le monde c'était à cause de son passé tragique mais maintenant ça va s'arranger ?  
- Oh, qui sait... »

Quelque part, elles se sentent justifiées : les autres étudiants mâles ne l'apprécient pas beaucoup, ce Gonō, et le considèrent comme un snob, mais elles, elles le voyaient plutôt comme un mystère ambulant à percer. Elles prennent l'histoire de Kanan comme une preuve que ce sont elles qui avaient raison.  
Et pourtant, elles n'osent plus trop l'approcher non plus, considérant que le frère et la sœur ont leurs retrouvailles à faire avant de lui proposer autre chose. Bientôt, sans doute, mais pas tout de suite-tout de suite.

Et personne n'a eu l'idée de demander à Kanan,  
mais si ça n'avait pas été lui, si elle s'était trompée et s'était retrouvée face à un inconnu en situation de croire qu'une jolie fille le draguait, qu'aurait-elle fait ? Serait-elle allée au bout d'une autre démarche, aurait-elle continué plus avant cette danse à deux, ou non...  
Kanan suppose que non, que le seul intérêt qu'elle voyait en lui c'était ce lien perdu à renouer, et qu'elle ne l'aurait pas considéré autrement. Mais puisque ça n'est pas arrivé, comment en être sûre ?


	4. affection, amour, passion

**Titre : **_Phileo_, _Storge_, _Eros_, _Agape_  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **Saiyūki  
**Personnages/Couple : **Cho Gonō/Cho Kanan  
**Genre : **UST  
**Gradation : **PG-13 / T  
**Disclaimer : **propriété de Minekura Kazuya, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thème : **2#2, « amour » pour 5 sens  
**Nombre de mots : **950

oOo

Comme les choses changent et se transforment ! En quelques semaines à peine, Gonō et Kanan se sont transformés de deux inconnus sans atomes crochus en fratrie complice inséparables. On croirait presque des jumeaux soudés, et leurs camarades versés dans la biologie plaisantent là-dessus.  
« Vous êtes certains d'être de genre opposé ? De ne pas être des vrais jumeaux identiques, en fait ? Ou une paire de chimères ? »

Qu'ils rient tous les deux à la plaisanterie est le signe d'une grande avancée. Un progrès net de la part de Gonō : lui qui, il y a si peu de temps encore, n'aimait pas du tout les gens et ne recherchait la compagnie de personne ! Il y a maintenant au moins une personne à laquelle il s'ouvre, et grâce à elle, il se découvre plus accessible aux autres en général.  
Et c'est un changement pour Kanan elle aussi : autrefois, elle n'aurait jamais accepté qu'on se moque, même sans méchanceté, de sa famille.

Elle lui raconte. Il l'écoute. Ils font connaissance.  
Lui n'avait plus de souvenir d'elle, elle n'avait que de rêves à confronter à la réalité.  
Elle se dévoile, il la laisse faire. Il aime la voir faire.  
Il l'apprend et puis, à son tour, sa coquille percée, il se met à lui dire...

Ils partagent et confrontent ; leurs caractères, leurs goûts, leur histoire l'un sans l'autre. Ils remplissent mutuellement leurs vides. Ce que l'un n'a pas, l'autre peut remplacer. Ils acceptent leurs différences comme des compléments sans s'en inquiéter.  
Ils finissent par connaître l'autre encore mieux qu'eux-mêmes, à pouvoir prédire ses réactions. Même s'ils ne mélangent pas leurs personnalités, ils pourraient presque, s'ils le voulaient, jouer à les échanger. Mais ils ne le feront pas, pas plus qu'ils n'harmoniseraient plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà naturellement leur apparence physique.  
Maintenant qu'ils savent, leur parenté semble évidente à tout le monde. Mais de l'avoir découverte il y a si peu rend la chose étrangement exotique à leurs yeux. Ils ne se lassent pas de se contempler mutuellement.

La façon dont ses yeux le cherchent, et s'illuminent quand elle le trouve ! L'arc décrit par la tresse, et la lumière qui rend blonds ses cheveux châtains, le bas de sa jupe qui vole autour de ses jambes... Pour Gonō, Kanan a toujours quelque chose de plus visible que les autres filles. Et pas juste parce qu'il n'a jamais fait très attention aux autres avant de la rencontrer elle.  
La façon dont ses yeux sont toujours là pour veiller sur elle, et s'adoucissent quand elle lui sourit... l'ombre portée par sa frange sombre sur ses yeux verts, la prestance de ses épaules d'homme, la force et la grâce à la fois de ses mains qui écrivent ; Kanan sait que son Gonō a quelque chose de différents des autres garçons de leur âge.

Quelque chose qui remue en dedans quand leurs regards se rencontrent, quand leurs mains se touchent. Ils tiennent énormément l'un à l'autre, he bien, c'est normal ! Mais il y a quelque chose d'exclusif dans l'affection qu'ils se portent mutuellement, au détriment des autres parfois.  
Ce quelque chose se double d'un désir physique de plus en plus difficile à nier et à rationaliser ; il est encore prématuré de mettre des mots dessus, de reconnaître, d'avouer...

Ce n'est plus juste de l'amour fraternel dont ils avaient été privés qui se reforme. Ça n'est pas une amitié entre une fille et un garçon qui viennent de se rencontrer. L'affinité entre eux deux va tellement plus loin.  
Il existe plusieurs formes d'amour, dit-on, et la leur, découvrent-ils secrètement, c'est une passion de jeunes gens. Des jeunes gens avec peut-être moins d'idéaux que leurs pairs, ayant déjà expérimenté avec les côtés durs de la vie plus jeunes, mais toujours pleins d'espoir sur l'avenir et sur l'amour.

Ils en arrivent à un point où parler d'eux-mêmes devient dangereux et où pourtant, parler des autres est encore plus blessant.

« Tu es tellement populaire auprès des garçons !  
- Mes amies me le disent, oui.  
- Je serais si malheureux si tu te trouvais un fiancé.  
- Même pas heureux pour moi ?  
- Ce serait bien mais non, je suis trop égoïste. Je serais triste de te voir passer moins de temps avec moi à cause d'un autre.  
- Pauvre garçon !  
- Tu n'as pas idée. »

Et parce que parler devient difficile, et que leur soif de connaître l'autre ne s'éteint pas, le langage du corps remplace la parole. Ils apprennent les limites des gestes qu'ils peuvent se permettre : se tenir la main en toute occasion, le bras éventuellement ; se prendre dans leurs bras, se serrer fort quand ils se retrouvent ou sont sur le point de devoir se quitter de nouveau ; et respirer l'odeur de ses cheveux, de sa peau à cette occasion seulement s'ils sont seuls.  
Leurs journées se passent toujours à se croiser autant qu'ils peuvent y contraindre leur emploi du temps, et bientôt ils en font autant la nuit. Des rêves, parfois étranges, et de plus en plus explicites, les visitent. Et toujours, de plus en plus dévorant, ce désir bien réel de s'embrasser

Si c'était juste une manifestation d'un manque, que ça s'efface en passant plus de temps ensemble !  
Mais non au contraire, ça s'exacerbe avec le temps, avec la proximité.

Les yeux dans les yeux, ils pourraient presque être sûr d'y lire des sentiments en miroir.

« Tu sais. Moi... je t'aime plus que je ne le devrais.  
- On ne peut pas aimer trop.  
- Mais on peut aimer mal.  
- Je n'y crois pas. »

Les mots glissent dans leur étreinte  
les yeux se ferment  
les corps se rapprochent  
tête contre épaule  
les cœurs se cachent  
pour ne pas risquer de dévoiler trop tôt ce à quoi ils croient vraiment.


	5. au delà de la raison

**Titre : **Raisonne-t-on avec les sentiments ?  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **Saiyūki  
**Personnages/Couple : **Cho Gonō/Cho Kanan  
**Genre : **romance/drama  
**Gradation : **PG-13 / T  
**Disclaimer : **propriété de Minekura Kazuya, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thème : **2#1, « pensée » pour 5 sens  
**Nombre de mots : **1300

oOo

Gonō et Kanan ne se quittent plus ; tout le temps qu'ils passent physiquement séparés, ils pensent l'un à l'autre, à leur prochaine rencontre, et à ce qu'ils vont encore se dire et ce qu'ils taisent.

« Kanan, tu es ma sœur et je t'aime. »  
« Je t'aime parce que tu es toi, Gonō mon frère. »  
Oui mais !  
Qu'a-t-elle vraiment dit, comme un frère ou en tant qu'individu ? Cette ambiguïté le rend fou.  
Que veut-il dire lui aussi avec ce _et_, cette union qui ne se fait pas…

Ils sont tous deux intelligents et éduqués. Au bout d'un moment, essayer de rationnaliser chacun ses pensées dans son coin et tenter de se convaincre qu'il ne se passe rien, ça ne suffit plus.  
Ils savent.  
Ils savent que l'autre sait.  
Ils espèrent que l'autre éprouve...

C'est dit dans chacun de leurs gestes, à chaque contact, dans chaque regard. Et derrière chaque mot, indirectement. Il faudra bien qu'ils laissent tomber le voile et en parlent honnêtement…

Se cachent-ils encore, quand ils ne parlent plus que ça ?

« Tu connais l'effet Westermarck ?  
Nous n'avons pas été élevés ensemble alors nous ne l'avons pas.  
Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour agir comme deux étrangers… »

Science ou légende, tout est prétexte.

« On prétend que les jumeaux sont la réincarnation d'un couple ayant commis un double suicide par amour…  
Réunis pour une deuxième chance ? moins tragique puisque leurs sentiments devraient changer au passage. »

Mais ça ne marche pas ainsi pour eux. Ils n'ont bien sûr aucun souvenir d'une quelconque vie passée, ils ont même oublié le début de leur enfance et leurs premiers souvenirs l'un de l'autre : ça se passerait plutôt dans l'autre sens.

Là donc, ça n'a pu marcher : alors une deuxième chance, c'est tout, de recommencer ?

Ça sera par défiance peut-être, envers le monde qui n'a pas été tendre avec eux, qui les a si longtemps privés d'affection, de famille. Ils seraient prêts à tout pour la reconstituer... différemment, et tant pis pour les normes ?

« Tu sais, j'ai longuement tenté de réfléchir à pourquoi les parents, en se séparant, nous ont-ils séparés aussi ?  
Et pourquoi selon ce schéma-là ? La fille avec le père et le fils avec la mère, et non pas de garder les genres identiques, que nous ayons un modèle à suivre en grandissant ? »

Une autre question qu'ils éludent, si leurs parents ont dû se séparer, est-ce un mauvais augure pour eux, mais ils ne veulent pas être comme leurs parents.  
Gonō ressemble-t-il au souvenir que Kanan garde de son père, he bien, non pas tellement.  
Et en réponse à cette question, elle affirme bien fort qu'elle ne mélangera pas les genres.  
Enfin !  
« Mon père m'a élevée, précise-t-elle. Il me manque parce que je le connaissais. Toi tu n'étais pas là dans mon enfance. Ton absence je l'ai remplie de rêves, pas de souvenirs.  
- J'ai rempli la tienne de regrets…  
- Et puis un frère ça n'est pas un père. Papa m'a créée, toi et moi nous avons été créés ensemble. Ce sont deux problèmes, deux problèmes _différents_.  
- Pendant des années j'ai espéré rencontrer quelqu'un créé juste pour moi.  
- Et maintenant ?  
- Maintenant je réalise que ça n'est plus la peine de chercher. J'ai été créé pour toi. »

Leurs yeux, leurs mains ne se quittent plus.

« Je voudrais faire ton bonheur.  
- Tu n'as rien à faire de plus.  
- Pourtant je pourrais faire n'importe quoi pour toi.  
- M'offrir le monde ?  
- Essayer au moins.  
- Juste toi, ça suffira. »

Leurs regards sont bien forcés de se quitter quand ils se serrent l'un contre l'autre, yeux fermés à ce monde qui les entoure, cœur ouvert l'un à l'autre.  
Les silences entre chaque conversation, les souffles entre chaque mot en disent autant, sinon plus.  
Et cette fois ils disent,  
_Pourquoi ce monde à côté de nous ?  
Nous sommes une réalité.  
Nous sommes peut-être notre seule certitude dans ce monde._

« Il faudra quand même se cacher de tous ceux qui savent maintenant que nous sommes frère et sœur. Ils ne comprendraient pas. Même en leur expliquant des milliers de fois…  
- Ceux qui ne sont pas nous n'ont rien à faire avec nous.  
- On pourrait partir un peu plus loin là où personne ne nous connaît encore et nous serions mari et femme.  
- N'est-ce pas un peu tôt pour faire des projets d'avenir ?  
- Moi je trouve qu'il est même bien tard avec tout le passé que nous avons manqué. Penses-y quand même.  
- Je pense d'abord au présent.  
- Ça ne marche jamais, les secrets, ils sont toujours découverts et imagines-tu le scandale ? »

Penser à l'avenir c'est envisager la réalité du mariage, et par là, un autre aspect de leur union… de leur sexualité. Ils savent qu'ils en meurent d'envie l'un et l'autre. Ça arrivera bien tôt. Le temps de prendre les précautions nécessaires pour n'être découverts par personne…  
Et parler de leurs parents c'est penser à ce rôle, pour eux à leur tour. Ils sont encore bien jeunes pour avoir des enfants eux-mêmes ! Mais si ça devait arriver, maintenant ou plus tard ?

« Il n'y a pas tellement plus de risque. Si nous n'avons pas de défaut à la base alors il n'y a rien à amplifier. La plupart des enfants nés d'union consanguines présentant effectivement une petite santé souffrent en fait de négligence à cause du stigma que leurs familles projettent sur eux.  
- Ou alors que l'inceste a été pratiqué de façon répétée au cours de génération.  
- Mais des enfants désirés, aimés et choyés, quelle que soit leur origine, n'auront pas ce problème. Surtout sur un cas unique.  
- Est-ce déjà une proposition ?  
- Non, juste un fait. Pour l'instant.  
- Oui. Mais nous ne savons pas. Nous ne connaissons rien de notre famille. Pour autant que je le voudrais, tout ne commence pas magiquement juste avec nous. Imagine un instant qu'_eux aussi_ étaient déjà liés, que ça serait pour ça qu'ils se sont enfuis après avoir découvert fortuitement, ou qu'ils savaient déjà et que tout à coup ils ne pouvaient plus, et que tout s'est cassé en petits morceaux...  
- Mais pourquoi penser au pire !  
- Ce sont juste des éventualités. »

Et ce n'est pas avec des éventualités qu'ils vont faire leur vie. Maintenant, ce qu'ils veulent l'un et l'autre c'est du concret.

« Rends-toi compte. Nous pensons déjà à toutes les complications du mariage alors que nous ne nous faisons même pas la cour ?  
- Parce qu'il n'y a pas besoin de la faire. »

Enfin, enfin, leurs lèvres disent ce que leurs cœurs pensent.

Ça n'est pas,  
_Parce que ça ne nous mènera à rien_,  
Mais bien,  
Parce qu'elle est déjà faite, peut-être depuis le tout début.

Un baiser scelle cette certitude, clôt la porte aux doutes, et l'ouvre à tout le reste.


End file.
